


lovebites

by Lirazel



Category: Infinite (Band), K-POP RPF, K-pop, Korean Pop, Kpop-Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirazel/pseuds/Lirazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There’s something really…hypnotizing about Woohyun’s mouth. Distracting, maybe. And yeah, still ridiculous, but…. </i><br/>Sungyeol starts to notice Woohyun's mouth. And once he notices, he can't <i>stop</i> noticing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lovebites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vergoldung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vergoldung/gifts).



> Tw: mild slut-shaming
> 
> Title comes from the poem below, found [here](http://schmosby.tumblr.com/post/33210509382/lovebites)

_I want to know your mouth as well as I know my own_   
_every shape of your lips_   
_the soft curve of your smile_   
_the tug at the corner of your mouth when your eyes lock with mine_   
_the downward pull that looks so out of place_   
_and breaks my heart_   
_I want to know the taste of you_   
_I want you to love my neck_   
_my jaw_   
_my shoulders_   
_I want to feel the pull of your teeth on my ear_   
_feel your teeth at my throat_   
_if you wanted you could bite down_   
_pierce the skin_   
_like a vampire lusting for the copper taste of blood_   
_thick and_   
_warm and_   
_red_

\--

Sungyeol doesn’t notice until after he overhears Woohyun’s conversation with Daeryong.

Oh, he notices before that that Woohyun has big lips, but only in the way he notices that Sunggyu has small eyes and Hoya has thick eyebrows, recognizing the more prominent or unique features of someone else’s face, especially a face he sees every day of his life. Sungyeol’s never paid much attention to any guy’s face (not even Myungsoo’s, for all it’s shoved up in his own all the time), not when there are so many girl’s faces (and bodies) to pay attention to, but there are some things about other guys that are so obvious even he notices them—for certain values of ‘notice.’ There’s a big difference, Sungyeol discovers, between noticing and _noticing_.

Tasty’s just debuted, and they’re all backstage at some show, and Woohyun has taken it upon himself to share his hard-won wisdom (Sungyeol snorts) with the twins. And being Woohyun, the wisdom he wants to share is about fanservice.

“The fangirls want eye candy,” Namtrainer is saying seriously to Daeryong, who, Sungyeol notes in amusement, seems less than enthused about being appointed Woohyun’s newest disciple. “And there’s a lot of it in kpop, so they get easily distracted. You have to convince them that you’re one of the ones worth looking at—you have to work to keep their attention and show them you’ll be as faithful to them as they are to you, and you do that by giving them eye candy. So the most important thing is figuring out what your best feature is and playing it up.”

Sungyeol’s leaning against the wall, tugging at the collar of his shirt and trying to convince himself that the neckline doesn’t itch (it does, it always does, but maybe if he keeps telling himself it doesn’t he’ll start to believe himself). The 9 Muses girls are being silly (and hot—none of them even have to _try_ , they just _are_ ) across the room, and Woohyun’s ridiculousness makes a half-decently entertaining backdrop to the show Sungyeol’s currently getting.

“So that’s why you’re always flashing your abs?” Daeryong asks dryly, and Sungyeol always knew he liked this guy.

“Well, yeah, but that’s not something I can count on, it’s not like I can show them in every appearance. That’s a special thing, like a treat for the fans who watch every appearance: sooner or later they get to see the abs. But that’s not enough to tide them over, you have to give them something in every appearance, too. So it’s got to be something they’ll see every time, something that’s always showing.”

Sungyeol watches one of the Muses (he can never keep them straight, except for Minha, the maknae who doesn’t act like a maknae that Sungjong has a thing for) flip her hair and reveal a flawless neck as Daeryong asks sarcastically, “Okay, so what’s yours then?”

“My mouth of course,” Woohyun answers like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Sungyeol rolls his eyes. “Haven’t you seen it? It’s very sexual. The noona-fans say it’s obscene.”

He sounds so damn proud of himself that Sungyeol is about to laugh, but then another of the Muses bends over and—wow, that’s a great ass. When he finally starts paying attention again to the conversation, Woohyun is still going on. “You have to draw attention to it in any way you can. Showcase it, really.”

“You showcase. Your mouth.” 

Woohyun ignores Daeryong’s tone, though he sounds mildly irritated that Daeryong doesn’t seem to recognize the value of what he’s saying. Woohyun never sounds like that when he’s telling Sungyeol what to wear or how to throw hearts or whatever, no matter how sarcastic Sungyeol sometimes gets. “Yes, of course. It’s easy—I bite my lip or lick it when I know the camera’s on me. It looks natural, but just make sure it’s while you’re talking or dancing and the camera’s on you, and be subtle but noticeable.”

“You go for subtle?”

Woohyun’s still more impatient now, and Sungyeol finds he’s grinning. “Not all the time—they don’t expect subtle from me. So sure, I do this—“ Sungyeol drags his eyes away from Minha’s legs long enough to see Woohyun do that thing he often does where he swipes at his bottom lip with his thumb. He usually draws it out, Sungyeol knows, so seeing him do it so abruptly (and so non-greasily) makes it just look silly. Well, sillier than it usually does. “And that’s not subtle. But you have to mix the subtle stuff in with the obvious things, it’s all about balance.”

“I think I’m going to just focus on my dancing, sunbae,” Daeryong says, and he sounds amused but not disrespectful.

“Well, I guess that’s okay for you,” Woohyun allows. “You’ve got the height,” he adds, eyeing Daeryong’s long frame, and Sungyeol’s pretty sure he sees a hint of jealousy there. “But you should really talk to your stylist about making sure she picks out stuff that really shows off how tall you are.”

“Okay, sunbae,” Daeryong agrees in a tone of voice that says that he has no intention of doing any such thing and is just humoring Woohyun, but Woohyun doesn’t get to pursue it because the PD is calling for the twins and Daeryong is loping off, conversation probably forgotten as soon as his back is turned.

But for some reason Sungyeol remembers it. He’s always been half-amused, half-impressed by the way Woohyun trains his fans, how loyal they are to him and how much they seem to appreciate him no matter how ridiculous he acts. And he’d known, intellectually at least, that Woohyun puts a lot of thought and planning into how he presents himself for the fans, more than the rest of the members combined. When Sungyeol is in one of his better moods, he lets Woohyun teach him all about stupid heart-throwing and just how to touch another member in a way that will make the fangirls scream but not make anyone uncomfortable. Woohyun even calls Sungyeol his fanservice apostle, so Sungyeol knows more than a little bit on the subject.

But the accentuate-your-best-feature thing is new to him. Though not to Woohyun, if the ease with which he draws attention to his mouth is any indication.

Because Sungyeol starts paying attention. At first just in interest to see what Woohyun does and how he does it. And he starts to notice just how often Woohyun does do something to showcase his mouth: biting his lip, licking it, puckering up for no apparent reason. He does it a _lot_ , and now that Sungyeol’s started looking…he can’t quite bring himself to look away.

He finds he’s looking at Woohyun now during appearances (well, looking at Woohyun’s _mouth_ ), glancing at him whenever attention isn’t on him (and attention isn’t on him very often, it’s not like Sungyeol has much to offer besides height), waiting for his tongue to slide out and swipe its way across that plump bottom lip, waiting for it to be caught between teeth, waiting for it to pout in a way that should be (and kind of is, because it’s Woohyun) totally ridiculous.

There’s something really…hypnotizing about Woohyun’s mouth. Distracting, maybe. And yeah, still ridiculous, but….

Sungyeol doesn’t often watch broadcasts of their appearances, and when he does, he’s pretty much focused on the group as a whole or on himself (and, okay, sometimes he likes to watch and mock the derpy faces his dorkface of a best friend makes, but that’s usually only fun if someone else is there with him to hear his commentary, preferably said dorkface himself). But now he finds himself flipping channels till he sees his bandmates’ faces, maybe pulling up a video on his laptop (but only now and then—it’s not like he makes a habit of it), and his eyes just sort of drift to Woohyun (to Woohyun’s mouth). But he always jerks his eyes away to take in the others enough that he can believe himself when he tells himself that he’s not watching specifically for Woohyun (for Woohyun’s mouth). And he follows Woohyun on twitter, so it’s not like it’s weird for him to look at the pictures Woohyun takes—almost always with his lips puckered like he’s trying to kiss his Inspirit girlfriends right through the lens—and uploads. He’s just looking at a picture of his friend, and if he happens to notice Woohyun’s lips rather a lot, well, they’re one of his most noticeable features, so what’s wrong with that?

Sungyeol keeps telling himself that for a while, and maybe he’s not very good at lying to himself because he’s gotten so little practice at it (Sungyeol always makes a point to be honest, even with himself, no matter how much it hurts, but this is a new thing altogether and…he just can’t yet), but he keeps it up, at least until the…well, he hesitates to call them fantasies. Because Sungyeol doesn’t fantasize about another guy. Fantasies are for girls and their curves and the fall of their hair and the softness of their skin and the way they smell. Fantasies are definitely not for his bandmates. Ever.

But he’s not sure what to call it when the question of what that bee-stung bottom lip would feel like between his pops into his head. It’s not like he _wants_ to kiss Woohyun because he definitely doesn’t. And it wouldn’t really be kissing anyway, would it? Just capturing that that lip and seeing if it feels as plush as it looks. That’s not _kissing_ , really.

And it’s not weird that he starts to wonder what Woohyun’s mouth would feel like against his skin. Sliding along his jawline, down his neck, across the line of his collarbones, damp and lush and teasing. 

Okay, it’s weird, it’s really weird, but he tries to separate it out in his mind from Woohyun—it’s not _Woohyun’s_ mouth, it’s just a mouth. A mouth not attached to anyone in particular (but don’t think too long about that because that’s even weirder, honestly) that just wants to taste Sungyeol’s skin. It’s got nothing to do with his friend at all.

He definitely _doesn’t_ want Woohyun to suck him off. Definitely, definitely not. He might have started imagining plump pink lips that are shaped just exactly the same as Woohyun’s when he jerks off, but just because they look just like Woohyun’s doesn’t mean they’re Woohyun’s. They’re just lips. Just lips stretched and swollen around his erection, but they aren’t attached to Nam Woohyun at all. 

He could (maybe. Almost. Sort of) believe that, except that Woohyun seems to have _noticed_. The first couple of times he catches Sungyeol staring at him during appearances, he just grins and winks mockingly, and Sungyeol can tell he isn’t thinking anything of it, which is a huge relief to Sungyeol. After those first couple of times, he tries to stop himself, but it’s like there’s a magnet in Woohyun’s lips that’s attracting a magnet in Sungyeol’s eyes and _he can’t stop looking_.

And Woohyun, despite all evidence to the contrary, is anything but stupid. He’s sharp, annoyingly so, and where any of the other guys wouldn’t even notice or would totally write off the way Sungyeol keeps staring, Woohyun starts to understand (damn him). Sungyeol can see the realization growing in Woohyun’s eyes each time he catches Sungyeol’s eyes glued to his mouth, and Sungyeol is completely positive that Woohyun’s eyes take on an evil glint. Not that he spends much time looking at Woohyun’s eyes, but there’s this one time where Sungyeol is staring and all of a sudden Woohyun’s lips pucker up in a blown kiss and Sungyeol knows that the camera is on Sunggyu at the moment (he can hear him stumbling over his words in front of him) so _why is Woohyun blowing kisses_? and his eyes jolt up to Woohyun’s eyes and Woohyun is _staring straight at him_ with this smirk on his face and that’s the first time Sungyeol sees the evil glint (he flushes, hot and bright, glares and looks away, but he can still see that smirk—those lips in that smirk—floating right in front of his eyes).

It’s certainly not the last time he sees it. Woohyun’s eyes start darting over to Sungyeol’s every time he does one of his mouth-showcasing moves, and he looks so fucking _smug_ that Sungyeol wants to punch him (in that _fucking stupid mouth_. ~~with his own lips~~ ). Woohyun has this way of making his eyes look heavy-lidded, of making his whole body look sultry, and Sungyeol will never understand how he does it, but he hates it ( ~~hates it so much he wants to kiss him all over to punish him~~ ). Sungyeol can’t handle that Woohyun knows, that Woohyun is _taunting_ him, and he tries various coping methods (looking away and pretending he wasn’t looking at all, scowling in response in hopes Woohyun will think he hates him, imitating him scornfully so maybe Woohyun will think it’s just about mockery), but none of them work very well. (Nothing stops the fantasies, and nothing stops Woohyun from noticing.)

It all gets so much worse when it starts happening outside of official Infinite events (Sungyeol is just so, so fucking thankful that Woohyun hasn’t discovered him watching Infinite videos on his phone, his gaze plastered to Woohyun’s mouth). At first Sungyeol can keep his eyes to himself when they aren’t in front of an audience or a camera, but soon enough his resolve weakens to the point where he’s staring at Woohyun’s mouth _every time_ Woohyun is in the room. Sunggyu’s too busy to notice, and Myungsoo and Dongwoo are oblivious, but he sees Hoya smirking at him (fucking Hoya) and Sungjong arching his eyebrow (fucking Sungjong), and he scowls at them to get them to fuck off (it only works on Hoya, who’s always been half-scared of him—Hoya thinks he’s crazy and liable to snap at any moment, and right now Sungyeol isn’t sure he’s far wrong—but Sungjong’s never been scared of anything at all. Fucking maknae). 

And of course of course of course Woohyun notices (fucking Woohyun). He licks his lips so often that they start to chap and he has to go out and buy chapstick and then he starts putting that on all the fucking time and that’s like the worst thing of all (he takes his time with it, drawing it out, making it stupidly sexual like a woman trying to seduce a man in a movie or something). Or at least it is until Woohyun starts up with the oral fixation, like he thinks he’s fucking Dongwoo or something (fucking-Dongwoo, not fucking Dongwoo. That would just be gross, Woohyun and Dongwoo and Sungyeol _never_ wants to have that thought again), drawing his chopsticks across his bottom lip when they’re done eating, wrapping his mouth around his spoon in this ridiculous way ( ~~that absolutely doesn’t make Sungyeol’s cock twitch~~ ), buying _fucking lollipops_ and sucking on them to the point where Sungyeol thinks he’s going to have to scream and snap and murder everyone in sight ( ~~to the point where he spends as much time in the bathroom jerking off as he did when he first discovered porn back when he was younger~~ ). 

And it’s at this point that Sungyeol realizes just how (evil) genius Namtrainer really is. Because Woohyun has trained Sungyeol _really fucking well_ (the bastard). Woohyun barely has to lick his lips now to get Sungyeol half-hard, and from the way Woohyun’s eyes follow Sungyeol when he walks stiffly after watching Woohyun fellate his chopsticks, Woohyun knows _exactly_ what he’s doing (the son of a bitch). 

This has to stop. Sungyeol can’t handle this. He’s dreaming about Woohyun’s lips ( ~~on every surface of his body with special attention paid to some obvious and not-so-obvious places~~ ), he’s jerking off to the thought of Woohyun’s lips, he’s thinking about Woohyun’s lips nearly every fucking moment of every fucking day, and even when he had just hit puberty and discovered how awesome jerking off was he hadn’t been _this_ sex-obsessed. He’d tell himself that it’s because they have no release, they’re all healthy young guys who can’t date, who can’t even touch a girl for fear of cameras leering behind bushes, but he knows that’s a lie: he’d been able to handle it before. This isn’t just about sex. This is about _Woohyun_. And Woohyun’s fucking stupid tempting vulgar ridiculous _mouth_.

Sungyeol feels the awareness that _something has to give_ building up inside of him ( ~~the pressure reminds him of the approach to climax when he’s jerking off to the thought of his cock against Woohyun’s fat lower lip and he’s never been so grateful that both of his roommates could sleep through an atomic explosion because he can’t limit his masturbation to the bathroom anymore—he’s doing it in bed at night now with Myungsoo breathing below him and Dongwoo snoring across the room, a t-shirt to catch his come, and he’s having to do the laundry more often now to keep anyone from noticing, but he can’t _stop_~~ ), and there are so many times he wants to grab Woohyun by the collar and slam him against a wall ( ~~and attack Woohyun’s lips with his own~~ ) and beat the shit out of him, but he _can’t_ because there’s always someone around and _this can’t keep going on_.

And then one night Sungyeol walks into the dorm after working out and Sunggyu’s heading into his room and he waves at Sungyeol and tells him he’s taking a nap and not to wake him and Sungyeol can hear Woohyun doing something in the kitchen and he knows that the rappers are at dance practice and Myungsoo and Sungjong had just left him to go shopping for some new stuff for Myungsoo’s camera and a new pair of shoes for Sungjong so they won’t be back for a while and Sungyeol can feel the pressure growing inside him again and he isn’t sure whether it’s going to blow the top of his head off or not but he walks very slowly into his (empty) room and closes the door behind him and just stands there.

It’s probably fifteen minutes later (Sunggyu’s definitely asleep by now, earbuds in and Jongwan-sunbae’s voice crooning in his ears) when the door creaks open behind him. He doesn’t hear anything else for a minute (he’s breathing so hard, harder than he should be when he’s standing perfectly still, and all he hears is the sound of his own lungs sucking and dispelling air), and then he hears Woohyun’s voice (it’s stupidly smooth and low and really just fucking ridiculous) ask, “Uh, Yeol? Are you okay?”

He actually sounds _concerned_ , fuck him, not a hint of his smarmy teasing in his tone ( ~~the teasing that’s lurked in his every word to Sungyeol for the past however long, the teasing that’s almost as effective at stirring Sungyeol as the mouth it’s coming out of~~ ), just his friend Woohyun a little weirded out that Sungyeol’s standing stock still in the middle of the room staring at nothing.

And that just _pisses Sungyeol off_. Because this is _all Woohyun’s fault_ , Woohyun with his teasing and his leering and his winking and his _fucking stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid **mouth**_.

Afterwards, Sungyeol won’t even be surprised he snapped. He’ll just be surprised it took him that long.

The sound of air being forced out of Woohyun’s lungs as his back hits the wall is satisfying (well, not really, but it’s close, and _nothing’s_ totally satisfying to Sungyeol these days), but there’s no more concern in Woohyun’s eyes as they stare up at him, only defiance that Sungyeol _is not going to stand for_.

“What’s your problem?” Woohyun asks, and he’s attempting lightness, but his eyes are glinting in a way that lets Sungyeol know it’s a front and there’s nothing Sungyeol hates more than dishonesty.

His fingers tighten in the cotton of Woohyun’s shirt, bunching it further and he’s half-surprised he isn’t ripping right through it, but that’s not important now. “Like you really need to ask,” he rasps, and he can feel Woohyun’s chest starting to rise and fall faster against his hands. 

Woohyun opens his mouth to say something—probably something snarky, the guy always has to mouth off—but Sungyeol is _doing_ something about this, _now_ , and he doesn’t let him even start.

“I’ve heard them calling you a slut,” he says instead, “but I didn’t realize it was true.”

Woohyun’s eyes flash, and yeah, there’s anger in that light, but there’s something else there as well, and Sungyeol’s heart is pounding like a jackhammer now.

“Excuse me?” Woohyun snaps, and now it’s Sungyeol’s turn to smirk ( ~~finally~~ ).

“You heard me. You’re a fucking tease. You’ve been teasing me for _weeks_ now, and I’m sick of it.”

Woohyun’s mouth twitches and Sungyeol’s pants are already feeling too tight. “Sick of it? I don’t think so. Not judging by how often you have to run off to the bathroom to jerk off. You’re pretty good about not moaning my name, but you couldn’t be less obvious with your timing.”

He sounds so fucking smug that Sungyeol has to lean closer, closer till he feels Woohyun’s breath fanning against his lips ( ~~even now the guy won’t fucking shut his mouth, keeping it open and gleaming with chapstick and this has got to _stop_~~ ). “You’re awfully proud of yourself, aren’t you? I shouldn’t have expected anything more.”

“Yeah, I am proud,” Woohyun shoots back with a lift of his chin ( ~~that only showcases his mouth better because now it’s full in the light~~ ). “Not overly, of course, because you’re really damn easy so it’s not like it was that hard, but—“

Sungyeol is pretty sure the sound that tears his way out of his throat could only be described as a _growl_ and he’s positive he’s never made that kind of sound before, not even in one of his animal imitations, but that doesn’t matter at all because he throws himself forward and—

And there’s Woohyun’s fucking bottom lip, right between Sungyeol’s ( ~~where it’s meant to be~~ ).

Sungyeol lets out a groan at the feel of it ( ~~perfect and plump and soft and lush and everything he’s dreamed of for months now~~ ), but he doesn’t have to be embarrassed because it’s totally drowned out by the sound of Woohyun’s moan, long and needy and Sungyeol almost goes cross-eyed at the sound of it. Woohyun’s hands grappled at his shoulders before latching on, tight, but it doesn’t matter because Sungyeol’s so absolutely immersed in the feel of that lip, squeezing it between his, running his tongue across it, capturing it again to remind himself of the taste and plushness, and he almost wants to bring his fingers up to get involved in the exploration, but they’re too busy clenching and unclenching around the fabric of Woohyun’s shirt. He’s pretty sure he could do this forever, listen to Woohyun’s whines and moans as Sungyeol ravishes that fucking stupid lip of his, but this isn’t the only fantasy he’s had (though the reality of this one is _definitely_ living up to everything he imagined) and they’ve only got so long alone and he’s not going to waste any time. 

He bites down on Woohyun’s lip, hard enough to draw blood, and Woohyun yelps but then makes another sound that Sungyeol doesn’t know how to classify but that sounds anything but displeased. The copper brightness is still lingering on Sungyeol’s tongue when he wrenches away and grabs Woohyun’s head in his hands, and forces it into position at Sungyeol’s neck.

For a moment he thinks that Woohyun will balk or at the very least throw out some snarky comment about Sungyeol thinking he’s in charge or something, but instead Woohyun just latches his lips onto Sungyeol’s pulse point and Sungyeol’s legs almost give out from under him. They don’t, though, no matter how hard Woohyun sucks, not even when that sinful mouth climbs higher to suck on his earlobe and then drops down to Sungyeol’s collarbones. Sungyeol can’t help but press his crotch against Woohyun’s leg, panting and rubbing just a little as Woohyun’s hands grip his biceps so hard Sungyeol wouldn’t be surprised if the bones of his arms snapped right in two. He has Woohyun by the hips now, and he pushes him harder against the wall, not caring if his fingers leave bruises, just like Woohyun doesn’t care that Sungyeol’s sweating now ( ~~Sungyeol imagines the salt tang of his own sweat on Woohyun’s tongue and his hips start moving faster~~ ). The image of the red of blood from Woohyun’s bitten lip smeared across his own pale skin (maybe right over the beauty marks just below his clavicle) flashes through Sungyeol’s mind at just the moment when Woohyun’s teeth drag across his shoulder and Sungyeol’s hips jerk forward in Pavlovian response.

Sungyeol manages—just barely—not to whine when the damp of Woohyun’s mouth moves away from his skin, but he doesn’t even try to calm himself when his gazes catches on Woohyun’s. “Live up to your fantasies?” Woohyun pants, and his eyes are glazed and too bright and his lip is swollen _even bigger than ever_ and Sungyeol hadn’t thought that was possible but it’s so fucking hot he thinks he might come in his pants just at the sight of it.

He’s not one for dishonesty, no matter how annoying Woohyun’s smugness is, so he doesn’t even try to deny it. “I’ll get back to you later. You haven’t even _started_ on my fantasies yet.”

It’s Woohyun who practically rips the shirt off Sungyeol’s body and then turns his attention to unbuttoning Sungyeol’s jeans, but Sungyeol still gets the privilege ( ~~another fantasy—one of his favorites—fulfilled~~ ) of pushing Woohyun down onto his knees. He pivots so his own back is now against the wall and kicks off the tangle of his jeans and boxers. 

“Time to make that mouth useful,” Sungyeol says, not because Woohyun needs the instructions—there’s only one way this is ending now—but because he’s been dreaming of saying that for weeks now.

Woohyun rolls his eyes even as his hands close around Sungyeol’s hips, his skin even hotter than Sungyeol’s own, his palms more than a little rough against the softness of Sungyeol’s skin. “How long have you been practicing that in your head?”

“Weeks,” Sungyeol answers agreeably. “Think your mouth will live up to the hype?”

Woohyun’s hands tighten around Sungyeol’s hips. “You implying it won’t?”

“I’m just not sure you’re not all talk. You have a _lot_ to live up to.”

“I’m sure I’ll manage,” Woohyun says, and then Sungyeol’s head jerks back so hard it slams into the wall and he’ll never be sure if the stars he sees are from the blow or from _Woohyun’s mouth on his cock **finallyfinallyfinallyfinallyfinally**_.

His mouth is hot and wet and the suction is fucking incredible and it’s been so long since Sungyeol’s erection has been anywhere but his own hand, but that isn’t anywhere near the best part. The best part—the part so fucking amazing that if it weren’t for the way his shoulder blades keep grinding into the wall behind him he’d be sure he was dreaming this—is looking down and seeing those lipslipslipslipslips stretched and swollen and a dirty shade of too-red as they slide around Sungyeol’s cock. That sight, the sight that’s dominated just about every one of his fantasies for weeks now, is now _real_ , and yeah, that’s the best part.

Or at least he thinks that’s the best part until he sees that Woohyun’s pants are unbuttoned and shoved down low on his hips and that Woohyn’s hand is between his thighs, moving in a rhythm that perfectly matches the bobbing of his head. 

“Oh, _fuck_.” Sungyeol isn’t sure whether the attempts at words burst out of his mouth are anything close to coherent. “You’re _getting off on this_ —fucking _hell_.” Because that’s even more than he’d let himself dream of: that Woohyun would get off on sucking him off, that’s so _filthy_ , that’s—what was the word Woohyun said the noona-fans used?— _obscene_ and Sungyeol can’t imagine anything—anything in the world—better than this.

It’s a constant battle to stay upright and the wall he’s using for support is just the-unpleasant-side of cool against his bare ass and Woohyun’s free hand—he’s just about the only one in Infinite who doesn’t have pretty hands, but his hands are big and wide and strong and capable and who the fuck cares about pretty?—has slid down to grip Sungyeol’s thigh (and the other one is still busy between Woohyun’s legs and fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck this is so fucking _good_ ) but he’s not gripping too hard and Sungyeol’s going to take that for a hint—a hint that he doesn’t have to hold back, that he can fuck Woohyun’s mouth as hard as he wants. He probably shouldn’t—main vocals and everything—but they don’t have any singing they’ll actually have to do tomorrow and Sungyeol just doesn’t _care_. His whole length doesn’t fit in Woohyun’s mouth and probably Woohyun should be using one of his hands (the one that’s not _jerking himself off_ as he blows Sungyeol) to compensate, but Sungyeol doesn’t even need it. Not when his eyes keep flickering from himself in Woohyun’s mouth down to the hand between Woohyun’s legs. 

He’s looking at Woohyun’s mouth when he comes, and there’s no surprise in that at all. The orgasm hits him so hard that he has to throw his head back again, eyes slamming shut, and he’d be disappointed that he can no longer seen the shiny red of those lips with his cock between them if it weren’t for the fact that the sight of them seems to be seared onto the back of his eyelids—even moaning and panting and jerking with his eyes screwed up tight, he can still see them.

When he’s finally stopped twitching with aftershocks and the warm wetness of Woohyun’s mouth releases him, he finally lets himself drop to the ground, uncaring of his wrung-out limbs, sweaty and weak. The wood of the floor is a relief, cool against his back, and he can hear Woohyun breathing hard beside him and when he turns his head, Woohyun’s slumped against the wall and is wiping his hand off on Sungyeol’s t-shirt ( ~~ _He came while sucking me off he got off on sucking me off fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_~~ ) and Sungyeol has to kick out at him in punishment. 

Woohyun just bats his foot away and raises an eyebrow at him (and now that Sungyeol’s thinking about it, there’s something about Woohyun’s eyebrows, the way they move…) as he draws the back of his hand over his (still swollen, still fucking gorgeous) mouth. “So. Fantasies fulfilled?”

Sungyeol blows out a little laugh; he doesn’t have the energy for more. “You could say that.” Something tightens in his chest at how pleased Woohyun looks at his words. “And yours?”

Woohyun just looks at him for a moment, and then a small smile stretches his (still swollen, still fucking gorgeous) lips. “You knew?”

Sungyeol snorts. Woohyun may be sharp, but Sungyeol is sharper. He’s got the best brain in Infinite—even the fans think so. “You were only slightly less obvious about _your_ bathroom breaks.”

Woohyun’s smile is wry and sheepish and happy all at the same time, and there’s something really beautiful about that that’s only got the slightest bit to do with how amazing his mouth is. Sungyeol mentally kicks himself, because sexual fantasies and blowjobs from his bandmate are one thing, but actually wanting more from Woohyun is another. And yet if there’s anything Sungyeol’s learned from this it’s that his previous policy of honesty-at-all-costs is the best one.

“C’mere,” he demands, raising his hand in a lazy summons. Woohyun rolls his eyes. “Yes, Prince Sungyeol,” he answers, voice dripping with sarcasm, but he crawls over to Sungyeol and lets Sungyeol slip his hand behind his neck and tug him down for a long, lazy kiss. Woohyun’s mouth is saltier now, but his lip is just the same and Sungyeol wants to spend every spare minute they have for the foreseeable future sucking on it. Something about the way Woohyun sprawls out beside him, pressing his bare chest close to Sungyeol’s and tangling his legs with Sungyeol’s and sighing as Sungyeol nibbles away makes Sungyeol think that Woohyun wants exactly the same thing.


End file.
